1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus capable of communicating with an external apparatus, a control method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication interface referred to as a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) (registered trademark) has been discussed. A system which connects a source apparatus in conformity to an HDMI standard with a sink apparatus in conformity to the HDMI standard has been known as a communication system conforming to the HDMI standard (hereinbelow referred to as a “HDMI system”).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-28444 discusses a source apparatus that transmits a command for controlling a sink apparatus to the sink apparatus using a consumer electronics control (CEC) protocol if the HDMI system can acquire a logical address.
If the HDMI system cannot acquire the logical address, however, such a source apparatus can neither transmit the command for controlling the sink apparatus to the sink apparatus using the CEC protocol, nor receive a command for controlling the source apparatus from the sink apparatus.
For this reason, neither the sink apparatus can be controlled using the source apparatus that has not yet acquired the logical address, nor the source apparatus that has not yet acquired the logical address can be controlled using the sink apparatus.
Thus, if a user views video data recorded in the source apparatus that has not yet acquired the logical address by the sink apparatus, the user needs to perform an operation for viewing on the source apparatus that has not yet acquired the logical address and the sink apparatus. That is inconvenient for the user.